An Honorary Werewolf for Christmas
by Dr. Kaitie Holmes
Summary: So...some Christmas-y Sterek fluff. Presents for the whole pack (everyone's alive-no sadness this holiday!), werewolves addicted to shopping and gift-giving, and, of course, Sterek. Maybe some other ships too. Merry Christmas!
1. Six Days Til Christmas

**AN:** So it's that time of year again! Because of this, I am compelled to write something fluffy and Christmas-y. Oh! And Yule is tomorrow. Happy Yule! (Thanks to LovelyFangrirls for Internet, love, affection, food, and "patience". Merry Christmas!)

Derek Hale hated shopping. Not for any of the usual reasons, but because he would buy too much. Christmas shopping was the worst. He would drag himself to the mall, see something that someone would like, and then buy it. And the next thing and the next. One year, he had found himself with eight presents for his sister Laura alone.

But yet again he was in the mall.

Having a pack was really inconvenient sometimes.

So far he had found something for Isaac, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and even Peter. Lydia, Allison, and Stiles were still on his list.

Wandering into a jewelry store, he meandered around with his bags until an employee pounced on him.

"Can I help you?"

"...maybe. Do you have anything silver, maybe with a wolf...or a weapon on it?"

She led him to a display case, and Derek spotted the perfect thing. Simple silver chain with a bow hanging from it. It looked like something Legolas might wield.

Further over was an amazing butterfly necklace. It was elegant and colourful and Lydia would appreciate it.

Two down, one to go.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Derek had three movies, five video games, and a Batman hoodie for Stiles. He couldn't give all this to that kid. He'd never live it down. It would be obvious that he had a soft spot for him. That he listened and took notice of his interests. If any of his enemies knew-<p>

Derek shook himself. It was Christmas; he shouldn't be thinking about such things. This was his first Christmas in years with a decent-sized family.

So he headed home and quickly wrapped the presents.


	2. Four Days Til Christmas

Two days later, he was with his pack in the burned-out shell of his family home. They had already done their fighting exercises; now Derek was having them run evacuation drills.

Stiles turned up as he was explaining. The boy simply waved and plopped on the stairs with his laptop.

"Isaac, Boyd, Jackson-go play dead."

The teens scowled at him, but did as he commanded. Scott and Erica looked at him expectantly. Derek led them to the backyard.

"Your packmates have been attacked and are incapable of defending themselves. You have two minutes to locate them and get them to the front yard. Peter and I will be hunting you. Don't leave anyone behind."

Go!"

Scott and Erica sprinted to the house. Derek saw his uncle vanish from an upstairs window. Counting to ten, he then began his hunt.

* * *

><p>"You failed."<p>

"What?" Scott cried indignantly, wiping blood from his mouth. Erica snarled at him.

"We got them out in a _minute_."

Derek jumped off his porch, toeing the 'dead' body of Isaac.

"Count them."

"Count-"

"Yes, count. You can use your fingers if you really need to."

"We got all three of them," Scott growled.

"There were four."

"No-"

"Hey, put me down! Peter!"

The elder Hale unceremoniously dumped Stiles at Derek's feet. "Four," he smiled wickedly.

"He's not pack!" Erica protested. "He's _human._"

Scott pouted. "You never said-"

"I won't always be there to tell you what to do," Derek interrupted, "and when I'm not, are you just going to forget the humans in your pack? Stiles, Lydia...Allison." Scott scowled at his pointed look, then shrugged apologetically at his best friend.

"Sorry, Stiles. We'll save you, promise."

The human nodded, then disappeared back into the house. Derek dismissed the pack and followed him in.

Stiles was sitting on the stairs, typing at his keyboard and muttering to himself. The Alpha said nothing; he simply stood and watched, listening.

"Stupid werewolves...see if I save their furry asses when they need me...Never come here again. Not that they'd care since I'm not a werewo-_Hey_, Derek...How long-?"

Alpha Hale almost said something scathing, but quickly bit his tongue. Literally. The wound healed quickly, and then he said, "I would care."

"W-what?"

"If you never came back. I consider you part of our pack."

"Even though I'm a weak, pathetic human?"

Rolling his eyes, Derek flopped onto the charred step by Stiles. "You are anything but, Stiles. In fact, you run with werewolves. It takes a very brave-or very stupid-person to do that."

Stiles snorted. "Uh-huh. Thanks for the pep talk and everything, but... Yeah. I didn't fit in well _before _everyone sprouted ears and a tail. I don't mind." He gave Derek a wane smile, then looked back at his computer-and swore. "Ugh, I was supposed to be home at five. My dad's going to shoot me. In the knee. GottagobyeDerekthanksseeyoulater!"

Blankly, Derek watched the boy fly out the door. He heard the Jeep start up and tear off down his driveway, gravel flying every which way. Then all was quiet, and Derek was alone.

With a new idea for a Christmas present.


	3. Three Days Til Christmas

Most people didn't know a lot about Derek. No one knew that he could sew and enjoyed it. It was one of the only things that made him feel close to his mother. He only did it on very special occasions.

And he felt that this was important.

Stiles needed to feel like part of the pack. Hopefully he would get the idea at the Christmas party (which Lydia had planned down to the last jingle bell), but this...this would be _Derek's_ contribution. Once the last stitch was in place, Derek carefully folded it and placed the present in a box. He wrapped it in shiny red paper and wrote _To Stiles _with a black Sharpie. He then tossed it onto the 'small' pile accumulating on his kitchen table.

He was halfway through his morning exercises when Lydia waltzed in.

"What are you doing in here?" Derek growled.

She shot him her patented 'you-should-know-exactly-why-it's-obvious' look, and waved her shopping bags at him. "Um, duh. Decorating. You can't have a party without fabulous decorations."

She set hers armloads on the table by his mountain of presents.

"Well, _someone's_ excited," she commented drily.

"Shut up."

"No," Lydia quipped. "Now, help me put everything up."

There was no arguing with a girl like Lydia Martin. So they spent the next six hours dressing up his home with garland, multicolored lights, figurines, and snowflakes. The human had a weird thing for snowflakes. They hung them from the ceiling with string, pinned them to the walls, and stuck window clings on every glassy surface. When they were done, Derek didn't recognize the place.

"Move this," Lydia commanded, pointing to his chair.

"Why?"

"For the tree." _Obviously_, her eyes said.

Derek glared at her, but the spunky human didn't flinch. So being the obedient werewolf he didn't want to be, he easily lifted the La-Z-Boy chair and moved it across the room. When he turned back, Lydia was on her mobile.

"Jackson, do you have it?"

With his enhanced hearing, Derek could clearly hear the response-and Jackson's struggles.

"Of course I have it, Lydia. We're coming in now-Isaac! Pick up your end, ya dumbass! Could you get the door, Boyd, instead of just standing there? Honestly!"

The phone clicked off just as the door swung open. Isaac and Jackson followed Boyd in, carting a giant pine tree. Lydia directed them to the spot the chair had just vacated.

"A little to the left...no, the _other_ left. Now back a bit... Yes! Perfection! Did you bring all the presents?"

Boyd held up his armload of stuffed garbage bags. "Yeah. Mine, theirs, yours. Want me to put them under the tree?"

"Yes. Derek, put yours under it too. Allison will be here this afternoon to drop off the others'. Make sure you let her in, Derek." She gave a wave, and flounced out the door with the boys trailing in her wake. Derek stared after them silently. Lydia was a special kind of whirlwind. She arrived suddenly, whipped everything into perfection, then vanished. Because of her, he didn't recognize his own home.

The day after tomorrow was Christmas Eve, the day his pack would be here.

And honestly, Derek couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Allison came by later, as promised, dropping off bags of gifts with barely a word. Derek laid everything out under the tree, which had yet to be decorated. Was that up to him?<p>

So he texted Lydia with that inquiry. Her response was swift.

DON'T TOUCH THE TREE.

"Alright then." He shrugged, then went back to stacking boxes. In total, there were over one hundred gifts. Most only got one or two from every person, but Stiles... Because of Derek, Stiles had eighteen.

Hopefully, Stiles would enjoy every one of them. Hopefully he'd flash Derek that brilliant smile of his.

That would make for a very merry Christmas indeed.


	4. Christmas Eve: Games and Dinner

**AN: **Thanks to everyone reading this. I honestly didn't think this many people would like it. Thanks for enforcing my deadlines. Merry Christmas!

Dark and early, Derek woke up and dressed in his best jeans and black top. He didn't want anyone to think he was trying too hard.

He had spent all day yesterday baking; his place smelled like cookies. Most of them were laid out on plates in the kitchen. After sliding the twenty-pound ham in the oven, Derek set boxes and bags of chips and crackers on the table for his pack to snack on.

At eight, three hours after he woke up, his doorbell rang. Lydia and Jackson stood there; Jackson was holding four large boxes. Isaac was right behind them with three more.

"By the tree," Lydia instructed. The boys complied. Miss Martin was definitely the Alpha Female of the pack.

"What is that for?"

"To decorate the tree. We'll do it together. My family used to do it when I was younger. _Way_ before the divorce." Lydia's eyes darkened for a moment; then she shook herself. "So we'll adopt it as a tradition. Oh, and Derek-it smells wonderful in here."

Derek shrugged, a little embarrassed by the praise. Lydia breezed past him and scanned the room.

"Perfect. The others will be here soon. They're bringing games and movies, which _everyone_ will be participating in." She shot a very pointed look at the boys.

The doorbell rang again. Lydia smoothed down her sparkly green dress and answered it before Derek could. Everyone else stood outside the door, holding boxes and bags, wearing holiday apparel and big grins. They tumbled through the door.

"This place looks amazing!"

"It _smells_ great."

"_Oo_, I smell _meat_!"

Stiles grinned at Derek as he came in. He was wearing a gaudy Christmas sweater with large red and green ornaments on a white background. A red Santa hat sat on a jaunty angle on his head. The white band had _Naughty_ scrawled across it in red.

Derek tried not to let his imagination run away with him.

But really, that monstrosity needed to be removed from Stiles's body. With his teeth.

_Bad Alpha. Very bad. We do not have thoughts like that. We are in control._

"Hey, Derek," Stiles smiled, "the place looks awesome. Did you do it by yourself?"

He had barely opened his mouth to respond when Lydia cut him off. "Don't be humble, Derek. Take pride in your work."

Derek was confused. Why would Lydia give him all all the credit? Then he turned and found Stiles looking at him with no small amount of awe.

And that just made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

><p>They spent the better part of the day playing games. Derek found himself outright laughing at times. When Isaac, Allison, and Scott played an extremely awkward game of Twister. When Boyd dumped hot chocolate on his lap. When Stiles tripped and nearly took out the tree while they were decorating.<p>

Allison, at one point, went to retrieve more cookies from the kitchen. Scott, ever the dutiful boyfriend, followed closely.

"Stop right there," Lydia commanded, hopping to her feet with a wicked grin. Scott and Allison froze. "Look up."

They did. Above the doorway to the kitchen a sprig of mistletoe hung from a string. When had she put that there? Dang, she could part-time as a ninja.

The couple looked at each other, then kissed. It was sweet at first, then quickly became uncomfortable for the spectators.

At eight, Derek went into the kitchen to pull the ham from the oven. It was done; he could smell it. Stiles trailed after him to help. Or to get food.

As the Alpha was exiting the kitchen with dinner, Boyd jumped in front of him, swiping the platter away.

"I'll get this," he said with a meaningful smirk.

Confused, Derek stared after him. Until he was rudely bumped from behind. Turning, he found Stiles fumbling to catch his handful of cookies.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh, boys," Lydia cooed from the dinning room. Sensing danger, Derek went on high alert. It didn't help. "Look. Up."

Oh.

The werewolf slid a glance to the human. Stiles stood there, dumbfounded, with his mouth open. Derek could see the remains of a peppermint swirl cookie. Attractive.

"It's the rules," Lydia decreed regally. "And if you don't... The punishment will be severe."

Stiles wavered in his decision for a bit, swallowing hard to buy some time. Then he quickly pressed his lips to Derek's.

It was sweet, and over far too quickly.

Blushing, Stiles fled to the dinning room, surrounded by his cat-calling packmates. Lydia mouthed _you're welcome_ to Hale, and took her seat at the table.

Dinner went by quickly-teen wolves ate more than was humanly possible. For obvious reasons.

Peter showed up halfway through, and it wasn't awkward or tense. Okay, maybe once or twice, but otherwise it was perfect.

Once they were done, Lydia announced that it was time for presents.

**AN: **I'm breaking this into two chapters, otherwise it will be too long. But fret not! It will be up tonight.


	5. Christmas Eve: Presents and a Kiss

The pack gathered around the heavily decorated tree. They perched on the sofa, the chairs, the coffee table. They sat on the floor. Derek made sure to sit next to Stiles on the carpet.

Lydia designated herself as present-giver. After giving strict orders to wait for everyone to receive a present before opening, she gave one wrapped box to each person.

Derek's first one was from Jackson. It was an expensive-looking watch. A card emphasized that it was shatter-proof.

Stiles got a book from Lydia. From his reaction, it was one he had wanted.

The others seemed happy with their gifts, although Derek wasn't paying much attention to them.

Round two, he thought as Lydia began doling out gifts.

Allison had gotten him a a Visa giftcard. Not very personal, but useful.

Stiles opened one of the video games that Derek had gotten him and gave a cry of delight. He looked at the wrapping paper to put a name to tbe present, but found none.

"Thanks," he called to the group. He did that each time he opened an unmarked present from Derek.

Everyone else enjoyed the gifts he had bought. Lydia somehow knew it was from him, and thanked him.

Stiles figured out who the anonymous Santa was after that. He was a genius, after all.

He got a thrill out of the Batman hoodie. He (finally!) took off the ugly sweater and pulled the hoodie on. "I'm Batman," he said in his best Christian Bale voice. Derek rolled his eyes. What had he created?

"Thank you, Derek," he said coyly.

The Alpha awkwardly inclined his head to the boy. Damn him and his deduction skills.

On the sofa, Jackson made a fuss over some gag gift Boyd had gotten him. Stiles used that distraction to scoot closer to Derek.

"Seriously, thanks. This-all of this-is amazing. We need to have a gaming day, just you'n'me."

"I"m not very good."

"Then I can kick your werewolf butt."

Playfully, Derek growled at him. Stiles rolled his eyes at him and called him a sourwolf.

"Last gift!" Lydia announced.

She handed Stiles his present last. Derek knew what it was-his special, handmade gift. Suddenly he was nervous. Doubt plagued him. What if he didn't like it? He was this close to excusing himself when Stiles suddenly, viciously ripped the paper away and tore the box apart.

The scarlet red hoodie fell into his lap. Curiously, he held it up to get a good look.

Derek had made the entire jacket-and its modifications. On the hood, two pointed wolf ears stood at attention. There was also a fluffy red tail hanging from the back. Across the front, in large black letters, it read HONORARY WEREWOLF.

Stiles turned to him, unsuccessfully hiding teary eyes.

"It's-ah... I love it, Derek. It's..."

With no more words, Stiles launched himself at the older man, knocking him over with a hug.

"Thank you, Derek," he said in his ear. "You are the best."

Silently, Derek hugged him back. A kiss and a hug on the same day? Christmas was officially his favourite holiday.

Once Stiles sat up, he replaced his Batman hoodie with his wolf one. He proudly lifted his hood to show off his new ears.

With a knowing smile, Lydia handed Derek his last box. It was from the strawberry-blonde party dictator herself. Curiously, cautiously, he opened it. Inside were several bottles and a couple of boxes. He read the labels-

Then slammed the lid on before Stiles could see. He snarled at Lydia.

"Get to it," she smirked, nodding subtly at Stiles, who thankfully didn't notice.

"What was it, Derek? C'mon, is it embarrassing? Skin mags? A por-No? Lydia? What'd you get him?"

She refused to answer.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, everyone but Derek and Stiles had left. On his way out the door, Stiles stopped and turned. "I-uh, just wanted to say thanks again, Derek. This was the best Christmas I've had since Mom."<p>

Without a word, Derek embraced him. "I know how it feels, Stiles." They held each other for a long moment before pulling apart. "And I promise to make next year just as good, if not better."

"That's going to be tough," Stiles laughed, wiping his eyes. He pressed a chaste kiss to Derek's lips. "Merry Christmas, Sourwolf."

**AN:** Merry Christmas all! Thanks for reading. And for those of you who need more than a couple kisses to be happy, I'm currently writting a smutty Sterek. Look forward to that soon. ;)


End file.
